Many large industrial and commercial buildings have overhead concrete ceilings. These are typically formed by pouring the concrete over a wood or metal “deck” constructed at the site. Typically, a false or decorative ceiling is hung from the concrete ceiling, as are utility structures such as air ducts, plumbing, mechanical piping, mechanical equipment, electrical conduit, and cable trays. To attach suspended structures to concrete ceilings, threaded inserts are provided in the deck, with the concrete being poured over the inserts. After the concrete is set, threaded rods may be threaded into the inserts, and the free ends of the threaded rods used to attach the structures. Typical example of such inserts are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,093,400 and 6,240,697, which in one popular commercial form is marketed as the BLUE BANGER HANGER®, by Tomarco Contractor Specialties Inc., of La Mirada, Calif.
There is also a recognized need to tether construction workers to the structure being constructed, to protect the worker from injury or death resulting from falls. Typically, the worker wears a harness, and the harness is removably connected or attached to a lanyard. The lanyard is a flexible tensile member such as a rope or cable that has attachment hardware, typically a carabiner, at each end. One end of the lanyard is coupled to an “anchor point” provided on the structure, and the other end of the lanyard is coupled to the harness.